Shameless
by cupcakex
Summary: Casey wakes up next to Derek. Casey has to marry Derek. Wait, what..?
1. Prologue

**So here's the deal. I got this story stuck in my head, but I don't know.. So let me know if you like me to continue, and I will! Plus, the chapters will be MUCH longer then this one. :)**

**Also, I'm not English or anything. So I'm sorry for all the mistakes ! I try to write better every time but sometimes I tend to overlook them.**

* * *

_Prologue_

It was still early in the morning when Casey woke up in her hotelbed. Still sleepy she opened one eye and wondered what woke her. Maybe one of the late wedding guests went to back to his or her room, she thought, while stretching one leg.

The wedding was nice. Her sister Lizzie looked very pretty and happy, and Edwin, Lizzie's husband, was practically beaming with pride and had this huge grin on his face the entire day.

It was too bad Derek was the best man. He behaved himself pretty well, which was a first. He did his job, remembered to bring the rings, and even sincerely complimented the bridesmaids, until he let his gaze wander her way. She smiled sweetly, not wanting to ruin her sister's wedding, but on the inside she was seething with anger.

She hated him, and he knew it.

She could see it in the way his eyes turned to stone everytime he looked at her, which happened way too much during the reception. It was as if he was silently mocking her, his unspoken words hovering in the air: always the bridesmaid, never the bride. Everytime his eyes sought out hers, she heard it ringing in her head, and she cursed him for it.

Casey stretched her other leg and froze.

There was someone else with her!

Holding her breath she considered turning on the light, but she was afraid she would wake the person next to her. As careful as she could she slided over to the edge of the matras, but even there, she could feel the warmth of the stranger, like he wanted to pull her back in the cozy bed.

The room was dark, a darkness that suddenly felt like a threat.

She heard a rhytmic breathing, the light rustly of the sheets when the stranger moved, streched, and held out his hsnds to her..

She jumped up and switched on the light as fast as possible, squinting her eyes when the bright light blinded her.

"Oh My God!" She gasped for air. "You!"

* * *

**So is it ok? I'm not too sure :) **

**Let me now if I should carry on .. thanks! **

**xx **


	2. Chapter 1

**Thanks everyone for reviewing! **

**Oh yea, I own nothing .**

**Hope it's good, lemme know,kay? THANKS x **

* * *

With a look filled with hatred she looked at Derek Venturi, whose muscular body was peeking out from under the sheets.

"Why, hello Casey," he mocked. "How are you this _fine_ morning?"

Powerless she gasped for air while she reached for the hotel bathrobe to hide her almost-nakedness. Her lingerie almost cost her a fortune, but she was NOT giving a free peepshow.

"Get out of my room!"

Turning on his side he raised one eyebrow. The sheet slipped down a little bit and revealed his toned muscles.

"_Your_ room?"

"Yes, _my_ room. And now get out before I call security." Her eyes searched for her suitcase which was suppose to be standing next to the chair, but she couldn't find it. "Where is my stuff?" She looked at him with anger.

"In _your_ room." Once again he stretched, which revealed even more of his body.

Casey tore her gaze away and walzed to the bathroom. In the bathroom were none of her things either, just a lot of man-stuff and a wet towel on the floor.

Furious she stormed back to the bedroom, and when she saw that he was lazily leanings on the pillows and studying her from head to toe, she only got even more frustrated then before.

"You stole my stuff!" she accused him, while walking towards the phone. "I'm going to call the-"

A big manly hand closed itself soft but firm around her wrist.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," he warned her, while his piercing eyes met hers.

"Let go of me." Useless she tried to free herself.

"..but if you want to look like a fool then go ahead."

"I will not look like a fool. I'm _not_ in the wrong room," she added. "I used my key yesterday."

"I didn't lock the door," he said. "I went upstairs during the reception to get something and forgot to lock up again."

"I don't believe you."

Indifferent he shrugged his shoulders and let go of her hand. "And I don't care."

She furiously rubbed her wrist, not because he hurt her, but to get rid of the feeling that his warm fingers gave her.

"Go check it out. I'm always right," he challenged her. "Open the door, and check the number."

With rapidly fading confidence Casey raced to the door. What if he was right. What if she really was in the wrong room? _Oh no.._

After opening the door her heart stopped beating for a second. _Fuck_. She was in the wrong room! And not just any room, Derek Venturi's, her _stepbrother's_ room.

"Great." With crimson cheeks she went back inside.

"I made a mistake, but that doesn't explain why you got into bed without telling me that I was in the wrong room."

"I didn't want to wake you," he innocently said.

"Oh, just shut the fuck up!" she exploded. "You did not have the right to abuse the situation, Derek!"

He placed his hands behind his head, which drew attention to the muscles in his arms, and like a moth to a flame, Casey's eyes just couldn't resist.

"How do you know that I abused the situation?" he asked, while his eyes slowly drifted over her body.

She felt red and heated, like he pressed a button in her sleep, which made her very nervous.

She didn't know what to think. Just what exactly happened? What if he touched her her, without her knowing? Maybe he even kissed her, or touched her breasts, or..

"By the way, nice snoring." he interrupted her thoughts.

"I don't snore!"

With twinkeling eyes he took her in. Her hair looked very just-out-of-bed and her pale eyes were shooting fire. _She always looks so hot when we fight._

"Come on, Spacey, relax," he teased. "Your secret's safe with me."

"Nothing that breaths is safe with you around," she irritated stated.

Laughing he pushed of the sheets.

"Wha-..What the hell are you doing?" she squeaked.

"I'm getting out of bed." He stood up.

To avoid looking at his naked manliness she turned around. Her breath quickened, her face burned and her nerves where tense under her glowing skin.

"God, put something on!" she said with an uneven voice.

"You're still weaing my bathrobe," he dryly commented.

She seriously considered returning it. Everything was better then an overdose of a hockey trained body.

"I have nothing to wear." Her voice sounded raspy.

She felt his smirk when he said: "Never realized you were a girl. Complaining about clothes and all that."

She heard the rustle of some sort of fabric, and out of the corner in her eye she saw her bridesmaid dress fly through the air.

"Just put this hidious thing back on. I won't look."

She was 100 precent sure he _would _look when she dropped her robe down her shoulders. She didn't trust him at all, but wasn't brave enough to check it. With trouble she put on the tight, blue bridesmaid dress, and threw the bathrobe his way without watching.

"You can turn around now," he said.

Carefully she turned around, and his eyes met hers. She was relieved to see that the bathrobe covered him, but it was weird to think about the fact that the white soft fabric touched her skin just a moment before.

"I have to get out of here." Nearly tripping over her own feet she walked towards the door.

"Hey," he called out, while she was struggling with the doorknob.

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

"What?" She looked at him ove her leftshoulder.

On his finger dangled a pair of sandals.

"Oh.." She released the doorknob, and walked over to him. ".. erh.. Thanks.."

She really just wanted to slap it out of hs hands, but he grabbed her wrist before she could do anything. His eyes burned in hers.

"I liked sleeping with you." Slowly he started stroking her wrist with his thumb, with slow, sensual movements that made her stomach jump.

She had trouble holding his gaze. "I hope I didn't disturbed your precious beautysleep. You know how much you need that," she said, trying to lighten up the air.

"Oh, but you did disturb it," he said, pulling a little bit on her hand. "A lot."

Pressed up against him, her body against his, her softness against his hardness, she felt him grow hard against her belly, and her eyes widened in shock.

"Wh-What.. Derek?" Her plead was breathless and raspy.

"...let go of me."

"Wasn't what you said last night."

Her eyes widened even more, if possible. "What the hell are you talking about?"

His eyes didn't betray him.

"You were a little seductress."

She felt sick with shame. Was she? Oh God, did she really just throw herself on him? But deep down she knew she didn't. "I don't believe you."

"You know, you don't really have a lot of faith in me," he teased.

"You're just making it up to make me look stupid," she said.

"Now why would I do something horrible like that?"

"Because you're an arrogant bastard, who believes every female walking by throws herself in your ams, that's why. Besides, you forget that I have known you for longer then one day, Derek."

"Very interesting way of describing my godlike character, but unfortunetaly very wrong."

"Oh, really?" Her tone sounded cynical.

"You just read too much magazines," he said. "Don't you know that they make up anything they can just so they can get more readers? I though you were suppose to be the smart one."

After finishing High School, Derek's hockey career took a flight. Being famous was something he would never get used to, and seeing his face in magazines freaked the shit out of him. Not that Casey needed to know that.

"Everything you do is news for them," she bit at him. "You like to be the cause of riots just to get a rise out of Mom and George."

His face turned to stone, and his grip on her arm tightened.

"The fact that your family can't seem to get their claws of mine, doesn't mean you can talk shit about them. Don't mention my Dad."

"I can say whatever I want to say."

"Not without paying a prize."

"What prize?" A tense shiver crawled its way down her spine.

"This prize," he said. He bowed his head and covered her mouth with his.

She knew she should have stopped him, but her body was betraying the pleading of her sanity. It seemed as though her body had a mind of her own, and enjoyed his mouth conquering hers.

His tongue pushed her quivering lips apart and sought hers, playing a seductive game with it. Casey felt her legs and spine turn to jelly, and leaned against him for support, because she would end up in a heap on the floor otherwise. His arms were like steal, and pulled her even closer against him, which made her aware of his excited body against hers.

The kiss didn't seem to end. She got lost in the feeling of his lips discovering hers, in the hot desire that seemed to grow in her like this was the moment she was waiting for all of her life.

When he raised his head, she blinked.

"You shouldn't have done that," she said.

"Well you shouldn't have either." In his eyes lay an emotion she couldn't recognize.

"I wasn't doing anything!"

"Oh, yes you were." With a wolf-like grin he took her in.

"You kissed back."

"I...I..." There wasn't anything she could think of to defend herself. "I wasn't prepared."

"I have to keep that in mind," he said. "Could come in handy."

She struggled out of his arms and ran to the door, without paying any attention to her sandals.

She was just _one_ step out of there whe she was blinded by a fashlight. "What the.. " She held her hands in front of her face, but the camera flashed three more times.

She quickly fought a way past the pushy photographer and ran to her room like the devil was on her heels. She slammed the door closed.

Breathing deeply she tried to calm down her nerves. Goddamn! How dare he make a fool out of her like that! He probably paid the photograhers. Mentally cringing she thought about her Mom and George reading the morning paper and read all about her stupidty. Her Mom would actto be sick and retreat back to her room for the entire day, deeply shamed because on tuesday se would haveto face her friends, in which she turned out to be their favorite subject. They loved Vicky. They hated her.

Lizzie, Marti and Edwin would shake their head and frown, looking for support in each other, having another scandal hanging around their heads, involving both Derek and her.

Ever since Vicky turned out to be the perfect and Derek started to have a _real_ career, she somehow.. turned.. rebelious? It just wasn't fair. _She_ was the one who worked her ass off. _She_ was the one staying in on friday nights just to finish that one biology project. Ok, so she wasn't really rebelious. She just.. didn't .. do anything?

Furious she started pushing stuff in her suitcase like she was dealing with bodyparts from Derek Venturi.

She hated it how he aways made a fool out of her. Everytime, everyday she saw him she had to deal with those stupid comments. Being Casey, she of course was an easy target. But what she really was mad about was the fact he _never_ stopped. You would think one would grow up, but no, no, no. Not Mister Happy Famous Hockeyplayer. Her reputation has been ruined for some time now. Somehow, they all seem to think it was _her_ who never stopped being so childish. As if.

Also, she lost her virginity pretty.. fast. Yes, it was Sam. And no, her Mom was not happy about that when she found out. Well, so what? Derek's been having sex since he found out he had a chest hair, and nobody ever commented on that. What's up with that?

She was never doing something right, after the whole virginity thing. Nora and George would just look at her with this frown. Also, it probably hadn't helped that she moved out the house as fast as she could. But she just couldn't handle Derek anymore. And working as a volunteer at the hospital wasn't what you would call succesful. She knew she could do better. But she just felt like it had no use. Besides, she liked the people.

With a bang she closed her suitcase and looked at her own reflection with anger.

_What a waste._

* * *

Casey hadn't even seen _one _paper when her sister called her on monday morning. Lizzie called to give her opinion about it. She was pretty mad. She also refused to listen to her defense. Then she told her that Mom and George were pretty shocked, and that Derek was in big trouble with his boss if he didn't do something about this scandal at once. When the phone rang again, she just looked at it like would suddenly grow legs and walk away before giving a big sigh and picked up.

The last thing she wanted to hear was either her Mom or George preaching about irresponsible and childish behavior.

"If you call to critizise then you better hang up _now_," she said in the horn.

"I'm not calling to critizise." Derek's deep voice sounded in her ear.

She tightened her grip on the phone. "You must have been reading the morning paper?" she asked.

"How about you?"

"Not yet, but I'm pretty sure what's in there. Lizzie called." Her tone was bitter. "Thanks for dragging me into your world of gossip and scandals."

"Poor you." He laughed. "Can't believe you would sink so low."

"This isn't funny, Derek!" she screamed. "This is all your fault."

"I accept full responsibility. "

Frowning she asked: "What are you talking about?"

"Like you said, it's all my fault."

_Yeah, right. Derek Venturi and responsibility? He doesn't even sound ashamed or something. He sound.. proud! Argh he's so.. _

"George is furious," she continued.

"So is Nora."

"And Marti has a headache," she added.

"That's not a miracle, since she has listen to your whining all the time. Poor Smarti."

She opened her mouth to protest, but changed her mind. "Edwin and Lizzie are never talking to us ever again. We ruined their wedding," she said instead.

"Yeah, so" She could almost feel him shrugging his shoulders.

"Their way too busy with their honeymoon anyway. They don't care."

Irritated she had to admit he was right.

"But the family is important to me," she said.

"Very admirable."

"You're making fun of me."

"No, honestly. I'm not making fun of you, Case."

"I don't believe you."

"I understand why everbody is having a hard time with you," he said dryly. "Your lack of faith in me is shocking."

"You're making fun of me, _again_."

He laughed. "Don't take life so seriously. I never do."

"Is your boss going to fire you?" she asked.

"Well, he shouldn't," he said. "I didn't do anything."

"You slept with me," she said. "Being engaged to Vicky while sleeping with her cousin is _not_ good, Derek."

"It's not like she cares, anyway. As long as there's money for her and sex for me we're fine."

Casey didn't really know how to respond. She knew he truly was in love with her cousin. But Vicky.. was.. different. She overheard Marti telling her mom he was breaking it off with her.

_I'm not happy about that. I don't care. Derek can get engaged to whoever he wants._

Just a few months ago the papers and magazines were full of Casey and her horrid affair with Max, who was now a hockey player as well. The fact that he got her drunk and dumped her the next day for some dumb bimbo the next day wasn't mentioned anywhere.

"I'm the Hockey Slut," she let Derek know.

"I don't care about anyone's opinion except my own," he said. "I like to discover things myself."

A weird feeling washed over Casey when she thought about Derek discovering her. Pushing the thought from her mind she answered indifferent.

"I have to go to work. Was there something you wanted to tell?"

"Actually there is something."

_"Yes?"_ she said irritated.

He let her wait for his answer.

"I have a solution to our problems."

"What solution?"

Once again the long silence was unbearable.

"A solution that will solve you of your reptation, solve our problems with the family, and me with.. Vicky."

"A miracle?" she said teasingly.

She heard him snort. "Not really."

"Then what?"

"A marriage."

"A... _marriage_?" She almost choked on the word. "Whose?"

After a short silence he said: "Ours."

This time it was her stretching the silence.

"I think we should get married as fast as we can," he said monotone.

"I think you should call Paul," she spat at him. "I will never marry you!"

"Never say never, _babe_." He laughed again.

A cold shiver ran through her spine. Fear suddely flooded over her like the sea, and her knuckles turned white from squeezing the phone.

"Our parents would never allow it to happen," she said, with the last bit of confidence that was still in her.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Of course I'm sure! My mom would rather die then let me marry you. Remember, she was there. She saw the fighting."

"Then you don't know your mom as good as you think you do."

"What the hell is that suppose to mean, Derek?" A dreadfull feeling suddenly came over her, which caused her breath to get caught in het throat.

"Well, I sorta talked to her. Like 10 minutes ago."

"And?"

"She suggested we should get married as fast as we can."

* * *

**And, and and?  
Were there a lot of mistakes? i admit, it's pretty sucky ..! thanks for reading ! please give your opinion , it makes me happy!**


	3. First Half Of Chapter 2

**IMPORTANT NOTE! I've been really busy lately and haven't really got the time to update.. I felt really bad so instead of making everyone wait, I decided to post the first half of chapter 2.. I'm really sorry, you guys ! :( I feel so bad about it! Please don't be mad.. :"| I love evryone who reviewed my story so far. You make my day, and how do I repay you? I don't update! I SUCK! **

**Discl. = no ownage. **

* * *

_First half of Chapter 2._

Casey felt faint.

The room was spinning, and she had to hold on the the table to control her shaking body.

"You don't want to marry me," she blurred out. "We _hate_ each other!"

"Whatever," he said. "We're practically married already. I mean, our parents are married. Our siblings are married. We lived in the same house for years. Besides, we did spend the night together, that has to mean something."

"Not in my eyes!" she spat at him. "I'm not marrying anyone, and even if I would, you'd be the last person on my list."

"How flattering," he replied arrogant.

"I'm serious Derek," she continued. "Marriage is a stupid oldfashioned invention by men to control women."

"That's not how Lizzie, Marti, Nora _and_ Emily think about it."

"Well, they're stupid."

He laughed. "Come on, Case, I'll be a good husband."

"You don't even know the meaning of that word."

"Good or husband?"

"Neither."

"The wedding will be small and simple," he said.

"I'm not marrying you!"

"And I'm not sure if Nora wants you marrying in white, you know, Sam and all.."

"I am _not_ marry-"

"And I don't think we need to go on a long honeymoon."

"I'm not marrying y-"

"But on the other hand, it might be fun. "

Frustrated she hung up. _I hate him!_

The phone rang again and she picked it up at once. "Fuck you, Derek Veturi!"

She left the phone off the hook and started pacing around her room. She was already 40 minutes late for work. _A few minutes extra doesn't matter now._

She had to stop this misunderstanding right now. _But how?_ Maybe she could at least try to explain it to Nora and George.

Quickly she dialed the number. George picked up.

"Goodmorning, George here."

"Hi.. George, it's me. Casey."

"Casey!" She heard him take a short intake of air. "I was wondering when you would call."

"I wanted to explain-"

"Your mom is really upset," he interrupted her. "I had to call Paul. It's been in every newspaper and magazine around."

"It's not my fault. You see it was-"

"Don't tell me Derek forced you to," He sounded impatient. "Do you know how many times I hear that from you? Well?"

"Derek and I hate each other. He doesn't even know me."

"He did offer to do the right thing."

"Right?" Derek didn't even know the meaning of that word.

"You crossed the line," he said. "So now you have to fix it."

"I'm not marrying him."

"Yes, you are," George said. "Or you won't be spending your birthday with us."

Casey couldn't believe her ears. _How dare he. How dare **they**._

"I understand," she responded in a cold tone.

"You better, missy," George continued. "You've caused enough problems. I had a very tough talk with Derek's boss this morning. I assured him Derek and you will get married within a month. Did you know that even Edwin's job is in trouble because of this?"

"A month!"

"A week would even be better. Who knows, maybe you're pregnant."

Casey looked at the phone in shock.

"Look, it's not how Nora and I thought it would be, but it's for the best. You both have.. quite the reputation. Maybe you'll both learn a lesson."

Casey was speechless.

"I think you should leave Nora alone for a couple of days," he continued. "She's really upset."

Casey knew George and Nora well enough to understand that they just wanted her to leave them alone. She's caused enough trouble already. She understood that it was her fault.

_Doesn't mean it hurts less._

* * *

With a headache she arrived at work. She always loved her job, but this was all just a little too much.

During lunch threw Emily, who volunteered whenever she could together with Casey, the morning paper on her desk.

"Didn't know a celebrity worked here," she said with a grin.

Casey grinned back with a forced smile and opened the paper. The photo was on page ten and it wasn't exactly.. flattering. One of the straps of her dress was hanging of her shoulder, which revealed her breasts. Her make-up was smeared all over her face and her hair looked like a bird's nest. She looked angry and guilty.

With an angry look she closed the paper again. "I'll kill him."

"Who?" asked Emily. "The photographer?"

"_No_." She spinned her computer desk chair. "The 'guy' I slept with."

Emily raised her eyebrows.

"It's not what you think." She looked back at her.

"I'm not thinking anything."

"I hate him like.. like.. the _devil_."

"Wow. Evil."

"He made my mom hate me! And George too!"

"And you're sure they don't hate him just as much at this moment?" Emily said.

Looking away she threw a pencil up in the air. "I think I'm gonna take a couple of days off. I want to get away until this is all over and done."

"It's ok. I'll watch your clients."

"Thanks, Em, you're amazing." She gave her a grateful smile. "I really appreciate that."

* * *

**Aw,I wish I could type reallllyyy fast, just for you guys. :( Dammit. **

**xx**

**And by the way, there's gonna be more explanations later on about why George and Nora are being so .. mean :) Also , the figured out the plot and it's gonna be 12 chapters long + epilogue. :) rating will be def. M. **


End file.
